La Revista
by infestedluar
Summary: Todos saben que Luna Nova es una reconocida escuela de magia para brujas, pero también es un internado para chicas adolescentes repletas de hormonas, así que cuando Amanda consigue contrabandear una revista "interesante" Akko y las demás no podrán soportar la tentación de darle un pequeño vistazo.
1. Inspección sorpresa

Luna Nova, una escuela famosa de gran renombre, fundada hace ya mucho tiempo por las 9 grandes brujas, un lugar donde las jóvenes brujas recibían el conocimiento necesario para poder llegar a ejercer la brujería de manera competente. En esta institución tipo internado solo para chicas se aseguraba de que las brujas pudieran concentrarse en sus estudios evitando en lo más posible las distracciones, por tal razón Luna Nova tiene un estricto reglamento acerca de los objetos personales que las estudiantes pueden tener en su posesión, cada cierto tiempo se realizan inspecciones a los cuartos para confiscar todas las cosas innecesarias, peligrosas o no permitidas que podrían esconder las alumnas. En este momento quienes eran víctimas de una inspección sorpresa era el equipo de Atsuko Kagari, Lotte Yanson y Sucy Manbaravan, para empeorar las cosas la persona encargada de esta operación era la maestra Finnelan.

—Señorita Kagari, señorita Yanson, señorita Manbavaran en todos mis años en esta escuela nunca había encontrado tal cantidad de artículos que van contra el reglamento—. La maestra señalo una pequeña montaña de diversos objetos que iban desde bolsas de dulces hasta videojuegos.

Las 3 alumnas se encontraban paradas en medio de la habitación firmes pero con una expresión de derrota en sus rostros —Lo sentimos maestra Finnelan—. Dijeron al unísono, no es como si realmente fuera ese el caso pero dada la situación era mejor bajar la cabeza e intentar no irritar más a la profesora.

—Ahora, esos libros—. Señalo a la serie de libros que se encontraban en una repisa de madera en la litera de arriba.

—¡Espere profesora! Esos libros presentan un alto grado de literatura tanto clásica como contemporánea y también contienen una gran variedad de temas altamente educativos—. Lotte intento desesperadamente interceder por sus libros.

—No es más que una serie de palabrerías juveniles sin sentido—. Sentencio la maestra causando que el rostro de Lotte se pusiera pálido como una piedra y quedara congelada en su lugar. —Luego, una gran cantidad de ingredientes mágicos, tanto prohibidos como peligrosos y algunos no identificados, dígame señorita Manbavaran para que son estos hongos—.

—… … … Creo que será mejor que se los lleve… y que no coloque el rojo y el verde juntos, también debería lavar su mano lo más pronto posible—. Contesto Sucy con su habitual tono monótono.

—Por último, señorita Kagari—. Finnelan se acercó a la litera de abajo y señalo el poster de Chariot que Akko tanto atesoraba. —Imágenes como esta van en contra de las reglas de la escuela—. Con un movimiento de la varita el poster se despegó de la pared y se enrollo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!—. Akko salto para poder agarrar su poster antes de que se alejara demasiado.

—¡Suficiente! Este no es un comportamiento aceptable para una estudiante de Luna Nova—.

—Este es un poster de edición limitada de Shiny Chariot, tuve que pedir mi dinero de cumpleaños y navidad juntos para poder comprarlo no dejare que se lo lleve—. Akko inclinaba su cuerpo hacia atrás para que su peso la ayudara a evitar perder una de sus posesiones más valiosas.

Finalmente el poster resbalo de sus manos causando que callera hacia atrás y se golpeara la cabeza, después de sobarse y retorcerse un momento por el dolor pudo ver con horror como aquella imagen de Chariot se alejaba junto con las demás cosas decomisadas.

—¡No! ¡Mi poster de Shiny Chariot!—. La pequeña bruja destrozada comenzó a llorar con la cara en el piso justo donde terminaba su habitación y empezaba el pasillo causando que varias otras estudiantes abrieran las puertas para ver la causa de tanto escándalo.

Después de unos segundos, todo quedo en silencio, Sucy miro a sus ahora inmóviles compañeras de cuarto. —Saben que podemos recuperar nuestras cosas ¿Cierto?—.

De inmediato Lotte y Akko voltearon a verla y se acercaron a ella causando que tuviera que arquear su espalda hacia atrás por la invasión de su espacio personal.

—¿De que estas hablando Sucy?—.Pregunto Akko con una fuerte mirada de determinación.

—Si Sucy ¿A qué te refieres?—. Pregunto Lotte con una fuerte mirada de esperanza.

—… … … Las maestras son quienes confiscan los artículos prohibidos, las maestras son quienes pueden regresarlos, si Akko se lo pide a la maestra Ursula es probable que recuperemos nuestras cosas—.

—¡Porque no lo dijiste antes! Iré de inmediato a ver a la maestra Ursula—. Como un torbellino Akko tomo su abrigo y salió corriendo directo a la torre de astronomía.

—Akko espera…—.

—Ya no está—.

—Sucy de verdad crees que la maestra Ursula nos devolverá nuestras cosas—.

—La maestra Ursula tiene cierta debilidad por Akko, estoy segura de que haría todo lo que le pida—.

Amanda se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos mirando hacia el techo con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, hoy había sido un día lento para ella, era uno de esos días en los que no pasaba nada interesante así que simplemente se dirigía a su habitación para acostarse en su cama, quitarse este incomodo uniforme y flojear toda la tarde. Cuando dio la vuelta pudo ver a la maestra Finnelan que se dirigía hacia su habitación y sus ojos se abrieron al entender lo que significaba.

—Oh mie… hay inspección sorpresa hoy—.

Amanda comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta para evitar a la profesora y poder llegar primero a la habitación, durante el trayecto se topó con varias estudiantes quienes traían varios libros y papeles los cuales salieron volando, cuando llego a su destino abrió la puerta con fuerza, dentro solo se encontraba Jasminka quien no se inmuto por la inusual agitación de su compañera y continuo comiendo como siempre.

—¡Jasminka hay inspección sorpresa hoy!—. Grito agitada al entrar al cuarto, se dirigió su cama y saco de debajo varias cosas para luego acercarse a la que se encontraba del otro lado y levantarla revelando una maquina con varios botones numerados—Rayos Constanze volvió a cambiar su sistema de seguridad, ¿Cuál era el código de seguridad esta vez?—. Su compañera solo levanto los hombros indicando que tampoco sabía nada al respecto, Amanda se quedó quieta un momento intentando pensar que hacer ante tal desesperada situación, al final simplemente chasqueo los dientes y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo.

Asegurándose de evitar a Finnelan Amanda miraba hacia todas direcciones buscando que hacer con sus cosas cuando pudo notar a Akko caminando del otro lado del jardín cargando varios libros y algo que parecían ser hongos, corrió a toda velocidad hasta cortarle el paso a su amiga.

—¡Amanda! Que sucede porque estas tan agitada—.

—No hay tiempo para explicar Akko—. Le entrego todas sus cosas y las puso sobre las que su amiga estaba cargando. —Esconde esto de acuerdo—.

Tan pronto como Amanda llego también se retiró dejando a Akko confundida por un instante, decidió no darle importancia y continúo su camino.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias Akko—. Gritaba Lotte abrazando sus libros y poniéndolos en su lugar.

Akko se sintió un poco avergonzada ante tal reacción de su amiga —No, yo no hice nada, fue la maestra Ursula tuvo la gentileza de devolvernos nuestras cosas—.

Ahora que las tres chicas habían recuperado sus valiosas posesiones se disponían a colocarlas en donde se encontraban antes de que fueran cruelmente arrebatadas, Lotte se aseguraba de que los libros estuvieran en orden y perfectamente alineados, Sucy parecía estar inspeccionando sus hongos separándolos en grupos, uno comenzó a moverse de forma extraña pero ella lo silencio de inmediato haciendo que se quedara quieto, Akko por su parte miraba su poster con los ojos llenos de brillo.

—Menos mal que no te paso nada—. Abrazo con delicadeza la imagen de Chariot, se disponía a colocarlo en la pared junto a su cama, cuando noto las cosas que le había confiado Amanda.

Entre las cosas que le entrego se encontraban unas gafas de color rojo, una baraja de naipes, un traje negro, algo que parecía un huevo incrustado de joyas, unos dados y una revista de patinaje.

"No sabía que a Amanda le gustara el patinaje" pensó Akko al tomar la revista para darle una ojeada.

De un momento a otro el rostro de Akko se tornó más rojo que un tomate y cerro la revista en un instante. "!¿Qué es esto?! Esto no es una revista sobre patinaje es algo totalmente diferente" miro la portada nuevamente solo que esta vez pudo notar una delgada línea de cinta adhesiva que unía la portada al resto.

—Akko no vas a colocar tu poster—. Pregunto Sucy desde su cama.

—¡Kyaaa!—. Akko dio un grito y un pequeño salto. —Si mi poster de Shiny Chariot por supuesto en eso estaba, eso estaba haciendo claro—. Con mucho nerviosismo se las arregló para ocultar las cosas de Amanda debajo de su almohada y comenzó a colocar su poster con un ligero temblor en sus manos.

* * *

¡Saludos!

Se me ocurrió esta historia porque quería escribir historias sobre nuestras brujitas favoritas en situaciones comunes de chicas adolescentes, luego de considerar varias otras ideas me decidí por esta ya que me pareció que seria las más divertida de contar, ojala les guste no duden en dejar una review si lo consideran necesario.


	2. Calidez Adictiva

Akko no pudo dormir bien aquella noche, las imágenes de aquella revista revoloteaban en su mente de un lado a otro y sus pensamientos también eran un desorden pero uno sobre todo era el que más destacaba "Quiero volver a ver" no entendía muy bien él porque pero algo en su interior provocaba en ella un deseo casi incontrolable de volver a contemplar con detenimiento esas imágenes, ese tipo de entretenimiento ya no le causaba desagrado o disgusto sino todo lo contrario una calidez adictiva.

—Oye Akko ¿Te encuentras bien?—. Pregunto Lotte, no era común que su amiga se encontrara tan callada, en circunstancias normales ella estaría llena de energía, gritando y moviendo los brazos, pero en estos momentos se encontraba con la mirada perdida y abrazando de manera casi pasional los libros que cargaba.

—¡Si! ¡si! Por supuesto, no me pasa nada, todo normal y tranquilo—.

Lotte y Sucy simplemente la miraron en silencio.

—Esto bueno… ya voy tarde para mi clase, Lotte, Sucy nos vemos luego—. Akko camino apresuradamente para dejar atrás a sus amigas y entrar a su salón de clase cerrando la puerta de tras de ella.

Durante la clase de filosofía mágica Akko tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de la revista, la clase comenzó y todo quedo en silencio, muy disimuladamente puso su libro abierto frente a ella y luego la revista sobre el para que quedara cubierta, mientras el resto de alumnas escribían de manera regular ella simplemente se quedó en silencio mirando su libro con su rostro color carmesí.

Esto era una experiencia nueva para la joven bruja, nunca en su vida había prestado tal atención a un libro, pero ahora parecía incapaz de retirar la vista, se encontraba en trance, cada página que avanzaba era más explícita que la anterior, llego a un punto en el que cambiar de página se volvía una tarea difícil, su respiración se agito y su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido, cuando se preparó mentalmente para avanzar a la página siguiente un ruido fuerte causo que cerrara el libro de golpe y gritara de manera aguda, miro de inmediato sus alrededores para darse cuenta de que se encontraba totalmente sola, la clase debió haber terminado sin que ella lo notara, nuevamente la campana indicando el almuerzo volvió a sonar, rápidamente guardo sus cosas y se dirigió a la cafetería abrazando con firmeza aquel libro de filosofía.

Hoy en el menú no había otra cosa que no fuera alguna variación de patatas, al menos los cocineros tenían cierto ingenio para preparar una gran variedad de platillos teniendo eso como ingrediente principal, se podía escoger desde una ensalada ligera hasta papas fritas, más el comer solo eso día tras día tras día, comenzaba a ser aburrido para las brujas.

Para el equipo de Amanda lo anterior no era un problema Jasminka siempre estaba más que dispuesta a compartir sus bocadillos así que últimamente se dirigían a comer a su cuarto a la hora del almuerzo en lugar de la cafetería. Como de costumbre Constanze se encontraba manipulando, creando o reparando alguna maquinaria que Amando no comprendía del todo, mientras ella tirada en su cama comía los bocadillos que Jasminka le proporciono, "Vaya día más aburrido" pensó mirando hacia la nada.

—Oigan tenemos algo de tiempo hasta la siguiente clase, ¿Quieren jugar un rato?—. Amanda pregunto a sus compañeras.

—Seguro, podemos apostar galletas—.

Constanze asintió en afirmación.

Amanda metió su mano debajo del colchón buscando su juego de cartas —Bien solo déjenme sacar…—. Al no encontrar lo que buscaba se preocupó y levanto el colchón de golpe. —¡No están mis cosas!—. Después de unos segundos lo recordó, lo había dado todos sus objetos de contrabando a Akko ayer. —Cierto… Akko tiene mis cosas—. Ahora más relajada se propuso salir para recuperar sus objetos cuando el recuerdo de cierta revista llego a su mente.

Los ojos de Amanda se abrieron como platos, quedo paralizada en su lugar, una gota de sudor bajo por su rostro y trago saliva muy fuerte. Sus amigas inclinaron la cabeza ante tal comportamiento.

—¡No es nada! Solo que le di a Akko mis cosas ayer para que las ocultara durante la inspección, iré por ellas en este instante—. Camino muy despacio hasta salir de la habitación y cuando finalmente llego al pasillo se echó a correr tan rápido que pareció haberse montado en su escoba.

En la cafetería el equipo de Akko se encontraba comiendo como de costumbre, Lotte aun sentía cierta preocupación no era normal para su amiga el estar tan callada, mucho menos durante el almuerzo donde era generalmente cuando solía quejarse de los maestros, las asignaturas o la comida, pero hoy solo comía y parecía que lo hacía con cierta prisa, Sucy también notaba este comportamiento pero simplemente permanecía en silencio esperando el momento oportuno para actuar.

En una de sus cucharadas Akko noto un sabor extraño, al mirar hacia su plato un contemplo un conjunto de hongos de todos colores y tamaños, involuntariamente trago el contenido de su boca y golpeo su pecho con fuerza para evitar atragantarse.

—¡Sucy que estás haciendo!—. Exigió saber para luego beber un vaso de agua.

—Como pareces estar actuando raro pensé que no notarias si agregaba algo a tu comida—.

—Si pones tantos hongos en la comida por supuesto que de doy a dar duenta—. Akko noto su lengua extraña, algo hinchada. —¡¿De dudede?!—.

—Tu lengua se transformó en un hongo, si no quieres que se quede así para siempre ve a que le dé el sol para que se seque y se caiga—.

—¡Dudy!—. Akko salió corriendo de la cafetería dejando anonadas a todas las estudiantes que se encontraban en el edificio.

Lotte había permanecido silente hasta entonces, una vez Akko abandonado las cercanías noto que en la silla donde estaba sentada había un libro.

—También lo notaste—. Sucy se acercó y tomo el libro.

—¿Qué?—.

—Akko jamás ha traído libros a la cafetería, ni siquiera le gusta cargar los de la biblioteca—.

Lotte reconoció de qué clase de libro se trataba —Es un libro de filosofía mágica—.

—Por qué Akko traería consigo un libro de esta clase consigo, dudo que siquiera pueda entenderlo—.

—Tal vez quería preguntarnos algo que no entendió—.

—Quizás…—.

Sucy comenzó a hojear página por página el libro, todo parecía normal, el libro contenía mucho texto en letras pequeñas, en las orillas de las hojas había dibujos garabateados, muy seguramente de Akko al aburrirse de la clase, nada fuera de lo común, hasta que se toparon con otra cosa que parecía no pertenecer al libro.

—¿Una revista de patinaje?—. Dijo Lotte con cierto grado de asombro —No sabia a Akko le gustaran estas cosas—.

Con inocencia abrieron la revista y ambas chicas quedaron en silencio por un momento, algo que pareció se vapor salió por la cabeza de las brujas.

—¡¿Qué?! …—. Antes de Lotte poder finalizar su grito Sucy tapo su boca con un hongo que una vez pasado el sobresalto simplemente escupió —¡¿Que es esto?! Esto no es un libro de filosofía ni una revista de patinaje es algo totalmente diferente—. Lotte gritaba y susurraba al mismo tiempo.

Sucy tenía una sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro. —Sí parece que Akko encontró algo de verdad interesante—. Su semblante cambio cuando noto que comenzaban a ser el centro de atención de lugar, muy lenta y calmadamente tomo el libro, a una consternada Lotte y camino en silencio hasta la salida.

Akko por otra parte se encontraba jalando el hongo que ahora era su lengua en un intento de deshacerse de esta, luego de un par de jalones se mentalizo para dar el decisivo y halo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el hongo finalmente se separó y un sonido de corcho destapado pudo ser escuchado, el hongo callo lentamente al suelo, se arrugo para luego ser tomado por la chica y arrojado a un basurero cercano.

—¡Akko!—. Grito alguien desde una ubicación desconocida.

Miro en todas direcciones intentando descubrir quien la llamaba, una muy agitada y cansada Amanda freno ante ella.

—Amanda que…—. Fue interrumpida de inmediato.

—Te he estado buscando por todas partes—. Dijo Amanda entre jadeos desesperados de aire. —Escucha ayer te di algunas cosas, las necesito de vuelta—.

Esperaba que su compañera hubiera maniobrado sus objetos in realmente realizar una inspección de lo que era, nunca antes le había importado la manera en que la miraban las demás pero había cierta revista entre sus cosas que podría causarle muchos problemas, rogaba al cielo que ese no fuera el caso.

Akko quedo totalmente en silencio frente a ella de manera rígida y con mejillas sumamente rosadas.

—Oh mie… lo viste no es cierto—.

—¡Amanda que clase de cosas me pediste guardar!—.

—Escucha, no es lo que crees, no es mía, se la guardaba a una amiga—.

—Amiga claro, ¿Que amiga?—.

—No la conoces, no es de la escuela—.

—¡Mentirosa!—.

Amanda giro para evitar seguir teniendo contacto visual y ocultar su vergüenza lo mejor posible —Como sea, no me importa si me crees o no, solo dime donde está la revista—.

—Deberías estar agradecida de que me asegure de que nadie más viera la clase de cosas que escondes—.

—Si claro lo que digas, solo devuélvemela de una vez—.

—Me asegure de esconderla muy bien, la tengo justo aquí en este libro de…—.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo el ambiente y ninguna de las dos hizo ningún ruido, Amanda extrañada del repentino cambio de humor giro para volver a ver a su compañera que se encontraba mirando sus manos vacías con una cara de completo horror, ante tal imagen no pudo evitar sentir el nerviosismo y miedo que Akko estaba irradiando.

—¿Akko?... ¿Dónde está el libro?...—. Tomo las manos de su amiga y ambas comenzaron a temblar juntas. —Está en un lugar seguro ¿Cierto?—.

—Cre… Creo que lo deje en… la cafetería…—.

Algo pareció haberse quebrado dentro de Amanda y sus piernas fallaron causando que callera al suelo, golpeo sus mejillas para intentar volver a la realidad y convertir su desolación en ira.

—¡Como que lo dejaste en la cafetería! Las maestras siempre están de mironas, es seguro que notaran el libro abandonado—. Tomo de los hombros a Akko y comenzó a agitarla bruscamente.

—¡No quise hacerlo!—.

—Bueno no importa, al menos el libro no tiene nada que pueda vincularlo a nosotras—.

Akko sonrió de una manera forzada y alejo la mirada.

—Akko… el libro tiene tu nombre ¿verdad?—.

—Y también un montón de dibujos de Shiny Chariot por todos lados—.

Ambas cayeron derrotas esta vez.

—Pero que estamos haciendo aquí perdiendo el tiempo—. Amanda se levantó tomo a Akko del brazo y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía —Todo esto es tu culpa así que me ayudaras a recuperar mi revista—.

—Entonces si es tuya—.


	3. Plan Infalible

La habitación parecía más caliente de lo normal, casi sofocante, la causa de esto dos brujitas que se encontraban leyendo una revista con gran interés. Ambas sentadas juntas sin ningún sonido más que el de sus respiraciones y el de vez en cuando cambio de hoja, los anteojos de Lotte estaban opacos, no era posible ver sus ojos, el cabello de Sucy también hacía imposible ver qué clase de rostro tenía en esos momentos, terminando con su inmovilidad comenzó a cambiar de página.

—Espera aún no he terminado—. Dijo Lotte deteniendo la mano de su compañera.

Sucy solo permaneció en silencio y la dejo continuar hasta que estuviera lista, en que situación más rara habían terminado, había abierto aquel libro por mera curiosidad para poder extorsionar a Akko en algún momento pero de algún modo quedo enganchada y simplemente no podía dejar de mirar y Lotte que al principio se mostró escéptica parecía también haber perdido todo autocontrol, era extraño, todo a su alrededor parecía haber cambiado, era como si su amiga fuera alguien totalmente diferente, el tiempo parecía no transcurrir, no podía escuchar ningún ruido y lo peor de todo parecía que una fuerza invisible la obligaba a seguir ahí, cualquier razonamiento lógico que tuviera era descartado de inmediato, una pequeña parte de su mente maldijo a Akko por evitar que algunos de sus deseos más profundos no fuesen ejecutados aquella vez, pues en algún lado dentro de su cabeza alguna Sucy gritaba de alegría al ver su deseo cumplido.

—Estoy lista—.

Con la aprobación de su compañera, finalmente pudo cambiar de hoja, cada vez más intrigante, más grande y más indescriptible, este sentimiento dentro crecía, tanto ella como Lotte parecían ser víctima de esto, sus respiraciones se agitaban cada vez más y acercaban sus mirada poco a poco al papel no queriendo perder ningún detalle, tal era el grado de concentración de las dos chicas que ninguna pudo escuchar como alguien llamaba a la puerta en repetidas ocasiones, luego de mucho insistir quien estaba detrás de la puerta decidió abrirla.

—Buenas tarde…—.

Ambas chicas cerraron el libro causando un fuerte ruido y se quedaron quietas, de manera lenta y rítmica ambas voltearon al mismo tiempo.

—Ma… ma… maestra Ursula—. Lotte comenzó a temblar.

La profesora Ursula pareció percatarse de la extraña reacción de las chicas. —¿Qué están haciendo?—.

Ante tal pregunta Lotte sufrió un espasmo bastante notorio —No… Nosotras solo estábamos…—. Pareciera que estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Estábamos mirando el libro de filosofía mágica de Akko—. Intervino Sucy —Parece el cuaderno de dibujo de un niño de kínder, no hay más que dibujos mal trazados de Akko—.

—Ya veo—.

—La está buscando—.

—¿Eh?—.

—Está buscando a Akko ¿Cierto?—.

—¿Eh? Cierto cierto ha eso venia—. La profesora recordó la razón por la cual había venido en primer lugar y dejo de lado el extraño comportamiento de las chicas —¿Saben dónde se encuentra la señorita Kagari?, hoy no asistió a sus lecciones matutinas—.

—Nos dijo que iría a la biblioteca—. Mintió con astucia Sucy.

—¿La biblioteca?—.

Si había una forma definitiva de hacer a la maestra olvidar todo esto era decir algo que sonara totalmente fuera de lugar y la idea de Akko en la biblioteca fue perfecta.

—Bien entonces creo que iré a buscarla ahí—.

Sucy la acompaño hasta la puerta y la cerro con cuidado, finalmente recargada a esta se deslizo y quedo sentada en el suelo.

—Sucy tenemos que deshacernos de esa cosa, no creo que pueda soportar otra situación como esta—. Exclamo Lotte mientras sostenía sus manos juntas en su pecho, era capaz de sentir los latidos de su corazón perfectamente, dando grandes suspiros intento calmarse.

—Esto está mal, esto está mal, ¡esto está mal! No debimos hacer esto, no debí dejar que me convencieras de ver esa cosa—.

De forma totalmente inesperada la puerta del cuarto se abrió una vez más, empujando a Sucy hacia su cama.

—¡Chicas por favor díganme que ustedes tomaron el libro que olvide en la cafetería!—.

A gran velocidad, tropezando y cayendo al suelo, Akko y Amanda entraron, luego de algunos quejidos se levantaron para ver a Lotte y Sucy estar totalmente inmóviles.

—Lotte que te pasa—. Akko sujeto por los hombros a su compañera que se encontraba rígida con una expresión de horror en el rostro —Lotte reacciona que te sucede—.

Amanda dirigió su mirada hacia el escritorio —¡Hey esa es la revista!—.

—Ustedes dos son muy ruidosas—. Respondió Sucy levantándose con una mirada sumamente siniestra.

—¿Eh? ¿Estas molesta conmigo?—.

—¿Ellas la tienen? ¿De verdad?—. Pregunto Akko para luego tomar el libro con la revista y levantarlo. —Menos mal que está seguro, hubiera sido un gran problema si una maestra lo encontraba—.

Lotte reacciono finalmente. —Eso… Quiere decir… Que… realmente te gustan ese tipo de cosas Akko—.

Akko adquirió un tono rojo brillante ante tal sentencia —¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Por supuesto que no, esa revista no es mía, es…—. Se detuvo antes determinar su oración y miro a la original dueña quien tenía una mirada de preocupación.

Amanda reacciono rápidamente —De alguna desconocida, la encontramos en el jardín, ¿Verdad Akko?—.

—¿Qué? Digo ¡Sí! La encontramos en el jardín, ¡Totalmente!—. Ambas chicas sonrieron de manera nerviosa.

—Más importante—. Amanda decidió desviar la atención del tema actual —¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos con en ella?—.

Fue ahora Lotte quien adquirió un tono carmesí debido a la vergüenza. —Nosotras solo lo encontramos y… y… ¡Sucy fue quien la abrió!—.

—Traidora—. Dijo Sucy utilizando su tono normal de voz.

Amanda vio su oportunidad para atacar y no dudo en aprovecharla —Entonces… ¿Les gusto?—. Tomando control de la situación continuo presionando —¿La encontraron interesante?—. Ninguna de las 2 brujas enjuiciadas contesto —Vamos pueden decirlo estamos entre amigas, Akko ya me dio su opinión—.

—¡Dijiste que no le dirías a nadie si te lo decía!—.

Lotte y Sucy se miraron mutuamente y respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—No—.

—Si—.

Amanda quedo confundida por un momento, no esperaba que realmente se sinceraran con tanta facilidad.

—Creo que es demasiado fuerte para mí—. Agrego Lotte evitando todo contacto visual.

—Débil—. Recrimino Sucy.

Habiéndose calmado la tensión del ambiente, cerraron la puerta y comenzaron a debatir que hacer con la ahora famosa revista, la colocaron en el suelo y se reunieron alrededor de ella.

La primera en hablar fue Lotte —Tenemos que deshacernos de ella, mi corazón no resistirá otro susto—.

Seguida fue Akko —Lo primero será separarla de mi libro de filosofía mágica, así nadie sabrá de quien es—.

Luego Amanda —No podemos simplemente tirarla, cuando vengan a recoger la basura es seguro que la notaran—.

Finalmente Sucy brindo la solución —No es el cuándo sino donde, si la echamos en el cesto de basura de la cafetería no debería pasar nada, tiran la basura después de cada comida y como estará llena de sobras nadie querrá mirar dentro—.

Todas las presentes quedaron en silencio.

—¡Sucy! Eres una genio—. Akko abrazó fuerte mente a su compañera.

—Aléjate—.

Amanda llena de determinación tomo la revista —Bien, si ese es el plan no hay tiempo que perder, el almuerzo acaba de terminar, así que tenemos poco tiempo antes que tiren las sobras—. Todas asintieron al mismo tiempo. —Muy bien, operación deshacerse de la revista sucia ¡Comienza!—.

—Primero tu Sucy, distraerás a los empleados de la cocina para poder acercarnos al cesto—.

Cargando un hongo consigo se acercó hacia el jefe de la cocina —Encontré esto en mi plato, alguien intento envenenarme, los demandare—. Presentando el hongo intento sonar lo más intimidante posible que su robótico tono de voz le permitía.

—Lotte tu estarás en el jardín, si vez alguna maestra harás una señal con tus anteojos—.

Intentando permanecer lo más calmada posible, Lotte se encontraba mirando hacia todas direcciones con nerviosismo.

—Yo estaré en el pasillo oeste y hare una señal a Akko con mi escoba cuando el tipo de la basura se acerque—.

Amanda se posiciono recargada contra un pilar y fingió estar holgazaneando, pero sus ojos se encontraban mirando con detenimiento la esquina del corredor donde el basurero aparecería.

—Por último, Akko esperaras mi señal dentro del salón vacío enfrente de la cafetería, cuando la veas correrás de inmediato y depositaras la revista en el cesto y pondrás el plato de puré de papa encima—.

Con la puerta del salón abierta solo lo suficiente para poder ver en la dirección que se encontraba Amanda, con la revista en una mano y un plato de puré en la otra la mirada de Akko ardía con una profunda determinación.

"Es el plan perfecto" Pensó Amanda jactándose de su ingenio, por haber elaborado semejante estrategia en 2 segundos.

—¿Mmm? ¿No debería estar en clase señorita Yanson?—.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió a Lotte desde los pies a la cabeza —Ma… Maestra Ursula ¿Que está haciendo aquí?—.

—Vengo de la biblioteca, resulta que Akko no estaba ahí—.

—Ya veo…—. Lotte en un intento de seguir con el plan, se quitó sus gafas e intento hacer que la luz se reflejara en tal dirección para advertir a las demás.

—¿Están sucias?

—¿Qué?—.

Antes de poder reaccionar fue despojada de sus anteojos por la profesora.

—No se preocupe, le mostrare algo muy útil—. La maestra Ursula saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo —Esto es un papel de abedul bañado en lágrimas de camaleón, es perfecto para limpiar cristales y espejos—.

Las demás chicas inconscientes de la situación seguían en sus puestos, Amanda finalmente pudo ver el grupo de hadas encargadas de recoger los botes de basura de la escuela, sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa de emoción se dibujó en su rostro.

—Es el momento—. Preparada para hacer la señal a Akko con su escoba, la tomo con su mano izquierda.

—¡Amanda O'neill!—.

Amanda giro para averiguar de dónde provenía la voz, al finalmente encontrar a quien había gritado su nombre trago saliva y sintió la muerte soplar su helado aliento en su espalda.

—¡Acaso está saltándose clases de nuevo!—. Grito nuevamente la profesora Finnelan. —¡Acompáñeme en este instante!—. Finnelan la tomo con firmeza por la muñeca.

—¡No!, espere, ¡espere!—.

—No quiero oír sus escusas—.

Akko miro desde la seguridad de su escondite aquella desgarradora escena.

—Que hago que hago, tendremos que cancelar el plan—. Sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos intentando pensar lo más fuerte posible. —No, es ahora o nunca, de esta manera el sacrificio de Amanda no será en vano—. Asomo la cabeza con extrema cautela fuera de la puerta. —Lotte parece no reportar nada—. Abrió la puerta por completo de una manera estrepitosa y llena de energía. —¡Bien es ahora o nunca!—.

Completamente decidida se abalanzó hacia el cesto de basura, para terminar chocando y cayendo al suelo a causa de un cuerpo desconocido, el plato de puré dio varias vueltas en el aire antes de caer sobre la cabeza del desconocido.

—¡Quieres fijarte por donde vas!—. Regaño una familiar voz femenina.

—¡D… Diana!—.

La revista descendió lentamente hasta quedar en medio de las dos chicas.


	4. Mal entendido sin fin

Akko se encontraba tumbada en el suelo viendo pequeñas Chariot volar alrededor de su cabeza por la contusión.

—Debí saber que serias tú la causante de esto—.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí no deberías estar en clases?—. Dijo Akko volviendo a la normalidad.

—La profesora me pidió realizar un encargo, más importante que estás haciendo tú aquí y ¿Esto es… puré de papa?—. Diana levantaba mechones de su cabello manchada por la sustancia blanquecina, su atención se desvió hacia el pedazo de papel que había caído frente a ella.

—¡No toques eso!—.

Akko miraba con horror como Diana recogía del suelo la revista, antes de poder detenerla, un rayo de luz atravesó sus ojos causando que los cerrara a manera de reacción, volteo a la dirección de la ráfaga de luz, a lo lejos miro a una Lotte moviendo sus gafas con mucho esfuerzo y un poco más adelante a la maestra Ursula que se acercaba lentamente.

Por su parte Diana levanto la revista ahora manchada con la misma sustancia que se encontraba en su cabello, "¿Patinaje?" pensó al ver la portada, en circunstancias normales llamas abría siquiera tenido interés en un tópico como ese, pero dada la confusión de la situación, abrió y miro instintivamente el interior.

—Esto es malooo—.

—Señorita Kagari finalmente la encuentro—. Saludo la profesora finalmente notando a Akko.

Con su habitual impulsividad Akko se levantó tomo a Diana del brazo y salió corriendo sin mirar, dejando una nube de polvo detrás. Cuando finalmente sus piernas no pudieron más, se detuvo, de algún modo se las arregló para hacer que ella y Diana terminaran cerca del invernadero, era un espacio bastante abierto, pero no había nadie alrededor, jadeando muy fuerte intentaba recuperar el aliento, una vez recuperado su ciclo respiratorio normal alzó la mirada para ver al rehén que había traído consigo.

Diana le entrego la revista muy calmadamente. —Aquí tienes tú… —. No pudo encontrar una palabra para describir tan vulgar objeto, incluso lo sostenía con la punta de sus dedos índice y pulgar, se encontraba con su habitual pose de superioridad con los brazos cruzados sin embargo sus mejillas sonrosadas resaltaban demasiado en su piel blanca, a pesar de estar frente a su compañera miraba hacia la derecha esforzándose en evitar el contacto visual.

Akko quedo sorprendida, jamás había visto a Diana hacer una expresión como esa, tomo la revista automáticamente sin pensar, finalmente la realidad la golpeo causando que la vergüenza la invadiera por completo.

—¡Espera no es lo que crees! Yo solo…—.

—Tranquila no tienes que decir nada—. La interrumpió.

—¿Qué?—.

—Había escuchado rumores que los japoneses disfrutaban de este tipo de entretenimiento, así que debe ser algo bastante común en tu cultura, sin embargo esto va en contra de las reglas de Luna Nova, deberías abstenerte de adquirir este tipo de… productos… en un futuro—. A pesar de mirar en todas direcciones excepto hacia delante Diana seguía intentando mantenerse firme y mostrarse madura ante la situación.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Estas muy equivocada, esto ni siquiera es mío, solo estaba intentando deshacerme de esto—.

—E… Entiendo—.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!—.

No pudiendo seguir manteniéndose seria Diana se giró. —Si ese es el caso porque no simplemente te deshiciste de… eso—.

—Eso es lo que intentaba hacer cuando chocaste conmigo—.

—Como sea, solo tírala—.

—Si la pongo en un cesto de basura cualquiera podrá verla y será un gran escándalo—.

—Supongo que tienes razón, entonces que tal usarla en la prensadora—.

—¿La que?—.

—En el club de periodismo tienen una prensa mágica que recicla los periódicos viejos para transformarlos en nuevos, estoy segura de que si la pones ahí no quedara ninguna evidencia—.

Con un gran sentimiento de liberación en el pecho Akko tomo la mano de Diana y se puso en marcha hacia la escuela de nuevo —Muy bien vamos entonces—.

—¡¿Por qué tengo que ir yo contigo?!—.

—Por qué no tenía ni idea de que teníamos un club de periodismo en la escuela, tú me dirás dónde está—. Con gran velocidad Akko decidió dar fin a esta odisea de una vez por todas.

Habiendo sido fuertemente reprendida por la profesora Finnelan y siendo confiscada su escoba Amanda volvió a su lugar de aprensión, el cesto ya había sido vaciado y remplazado, así que decidió buscar por el lugar a sus compañeras.

—Amanda por aquí—. Un débil susurro llamo su atención.

—¡Lotte! ¡Sucy!—.

Entrando al salón de clase vacío se encontró con las 2 brujas dentro.

—¿Y bien? ¿Akko lo logro?—.

Ambas se miraron una a la otra.

Un nerviosismo profundo se apodero de ella —Por favor díganme que Akko puso la revista en la basura y que el asunto está resuelto—.

Lotte rio nerviosamente lo que causo que Amanda callera al suelo.

—Entonces ¿Dónde está Akko?—.

Nuevamente nadie contesto.

Amanda sostuvo su cabeza en frustración. —¡Significa que estamos peor que cuando empezamos!—. Poniéndose de pie, tomo aire y dio un gran suspiro. —Tenemos que encontrarla y terminar con esto de una vez por todas, ¡Si es necesario me comeré esa revista página por página!—.

—Tengo una manera de encontrarla—. Dijo Sucy rompiendo su silencio, saco un hongo y lo mostro a las demás. —Este es un hongo especial que tiene cierto magnetismo, solo apuntara en dirección a su hermano no importa donde se encuentre, Akko lo tiene así que esto nos llevara a ella—.

—Bien, ¡vamos!—. Amanda asistió decidida a terminar esta aventura.

Dos brujas se encontraban moviéndose de manera casi inaudible por los pasillos de la escuela.

—¿Es por aquí Diana?—.

—Si, el tercer corredor a la izquierda—.

—Nunca había estado en esta parte de la escuela—. Menciono Akko con cierta alegría.

—Bien ya te indique donde está, ahora puedes hacerlo sola—.

—Pero yo no sé cómo usar esa cosa, tendrás que usarla tú—.

Unos jadeos comenzaron a oírse a la distancia.

—Finalmente… finalmente te encuentro Akko—.

—¡Maestra Ursula!—. Líneas sombrías aparecieron en el rostro de la chica.

—Te he estado buscando todo el día—.

Del lado opuesto del corredor Amanda, Sucy y Lotte se ocultaron al ver la situación.

—Rayos ahora que hacemos—. Se quejó Amanda guardando cobertura. —Sucy ¿No tienes algún hongo que nos ayude?—.

—… … …—.

—C… Creo tener una idea—. Dijo Lotte para luego sacar su bola de cristal.

—¿Llevas eso contigo todo el tiempo?—. Pregunto Sucy.

Ignorando la pregunta Lotte comenzó a hablar con el espíritu de su bola de cristal —Sé que es algo repentino, pero esta es una emergencia—. Lanzo con cuidado la esfera a modo de bola de bolos y esta giro en dirección a la maestra.

—Akko tienes alguna idea de porque tus compañeras se han estado comportando de manera extraña—. La profesora recupero el aliento y ajusto sus anteojos. —¿eh? ¿Diana? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y… ¿Esa es una revista de… patinaje?—.

Ambas brujas demasiado aterradas para reaccionas quedaron paralizadas mientras una bola cristal llego entre ellas y la profesora, un ligero zumbido se escuchó y de inmediato una gran nube de humo fue expulsado en dirección a Ursula, durante la confusión Lotte tomo su bola de cristal mientras Amanda sujeto a las chicas y las alejo del lugar.

—¡Amanda!—.

—Guarda silencio, tenemos que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible—.

—Espera, conozco una forma de deshacernos de la revista de una vez por todas—.

Habiendo explicado el plan todas se dirigieron a la sala del club de periodismo que para su suerte se encontraba vacía.

—Así que esto es una prensa mágica, nunca había visto una—. La emoción de Akko contrastaba fuertemente con el sentimiento de preocupación de las demás.

—Como sea solo deshagámonos de esa cosa—. Exigió Lotte.

—Si esta locura debe terminar—. Secundo Amanda.

—Esperen un momento—. Sucy interrumpió sorprendiendo a todas. —Si vamos a destruirla para siempre… no deberíamos dar un último vistazo—.

Todas quedaron en silencio ante este comentario.

—¡Sucy!—. Chillo Lotte.

En contra de su sentido común Amanda quien ahora sostenía la revista contesto —Bueno solo uno y ya—.

Todas se reunieron alrededor de Amanda, cada una acomodándose de manera que todas pudieran ver lo mejor posible.

—¡¿Es en serio?!—. Diana quien se encontraba vigilando la puerta fue la única que no se acercó, miro con una mezcla de desagrado y miedo a sus compañeras.

Ese pequeño descuido basto para no notar que alguien se acercaba, la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando entrar una gran cantidad de luz.

—Chicas han estado actuando de forma muy…—. La maestra Ursula miro como sus apreciadas alumnas estaban reunidas alrededor de una revista abierta por completo exponiendo imágenes altamente explicitas y sin censura alguna —…extraña—.

No hubo ningún ruido además del de la revista resbalando de las manos de Amanda.

Dentro de la torre de astronomía se encontraba la profesora Ursula y 5 estudiantes paradas de manera firme con la mirada al suelo.

—B… Bu… Bueno creo que es normal que en esta edad comiencen a interesarse en esos temas, p… pero no permitimos esta clase de cosas en la escuela, así… que… no deberían traerlas—. La maestra Ursula intento ser lo más responsable posible para manejar el ambiente de incomodidad lo mejor posible, pero nunca antes había estado en una situación similar.

—Lo sentimos—. Dijeron todas las brujitas al unísono sin tener la fuerza para subir la mirada.

—Yo… yo no debería estar aquí—. Se quejó Diana entre dientes.

Salieron de la habitación en completo silencio aun sin levantar la vista.

La profesora dio un suspiro, en todo su tiempo como educadora nunca antes había sentido una incomodidad tan grande al tratar con alguna estudiante, miro la revista que se encontraba en el escritorio.

—Me pregunto de donde habrán sacado algo como esto—. Comenzó a hojearlo. —Es bastante grafico—. Dijo con un poco de vergüenza. —Supongo que fue una suerte que fuera yo quien la…—.

—¡Maestra Ursula! ¿Tiene ya los documentos que le pedí?—. Finnelan abrió la puerta de sorpresa y contemplo como una de sus compañeras se encontraba mirando una revista sumamente cuestionable, una mirada de desagrado total se formó en su rostro y termino retirándose cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

* * *

¡Saludos!

Uff cielos en verdad fue agotador escribir esta historia, pero también bastante divertido, en mi mente lo veía como si fuera otro capítulo de la serie, así que fue un poco complicado expresar de manera adecuada todo lo que quería, muchas gracias por haber leído esta irreverente historia.


End file.
